


Little Red Glory Hole

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Ass to Mouth, Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Body Trample, Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Domination, Futanari, Futanari Cinder Fall, Futanari Salem, Humiliation, Mind Break, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Teabagging, ass worship, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Having defeated Team RWBY at Haven, Cinder takes Ruby to Salem to train her as their new sex slave.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose/Salem, Ruby Rose/Salem (RWBY)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Little Red Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by RWBYLover92.

Thanks to Lionheart's betrayal and aligning with the bandits, Cinder finally got her revenge on Team RWBY and got rid of them and their allies. All except for Ruby Rose however; she decided to spare her life as she had other plans for the red huntress.

She was going to turn Ruby into her personal sex slave.

After the battle of Haven, Cinder kidnapped Ruby and took her back to Salem's castle, stripped of all clothes and weapons save for the cloth gagging her mouth, her hands shackled behind her back in black glass thanks to Cinder's semblance. Cinder brought Ruby to Salem's personal throne room, forcing Ruby to her knees before Salem.

"This is quite a surprise, Cinder," said Salem. "I thought you had wanted to kill her. Have you decided to bring her back alive for my sake?"  
"Master," said Cinder, "I've decided I have a new plan for this little bitch. Rather than kill her, I want to break her and make her my personal sex slave."  
"Are you sure that's what you want, Cinder? Wouldn't you rather kill her now and get it over with?"  
"Trust me my master, I believe you and I would get more satisfaction with my idea."  
"If you insist, my dear. We'll keep her as our personal sex slave as a reward for your success in Haven. Quite frankly, we can use a good cocksucker around here."

Ruby's eyes grew wide in horror at that last sentence. The next thing she knew, she saw Cinder and Salem disrobe to show their gigantic futa cocks. Cinder's was at least 12-inches long, while Salem was somehow even longer at 16 inches. Cinder removed the gag from Ruby and gripped Ruby's hair tight to keep her from escaping.

"Open wide, my new slave!" said Cinder. "We need to put that mouth to the test!"  
"Over my dead body you--"

Ruby could barely finish a sentence before Cinder thrust her cock into Ruby, reaching all the way down her esophagus. Ruby would have tried to bite Cinder hard if not for Cinder's giant cock choking her out. Cinder began thrusting in and out without hesitation, scrubbing against the walls of Ruby's throat. Ruby wanted to wretch from the taste of Cinder's dick and having her throat clogged, but she could barely breathe let alone throw up as Cinder mercilessly raped her mouth. Ruby cried from the pain of her hair nearly being pulled out, while Salem looked on and slowly stroked her cock, eager to see how good this silver eyed cunt was at fellatio.

"Time to swallow my load, slave!" said Cinder, jamming her cock all the way in and shooting her thick futa cum into Ruby's stomach, forcing her to swallow fast as so much cum came out it nearly burst out of Ruby's nose. The putrid warm and salty taste was the worst thing Ruby had ever tasted and would have spat it out if not for 12 inches of man-meat preventing her from doing so. By the time Cinder pulled out, Ruby's face was nearly blue as she was gasping for air.

"She actually swallowed it all," said Salem. "She has quite the mouth on her. I say we break her so that the only use she has for her mouth is to serve our every need."  
"You hear that, little red?" said Cinder, grabbing Ruby by her red cheeks. "We're going to turn your mouth into our personal glory hole!"  
"Fuck you!" said Ruby, trying to spit whatever saliva she had left in mouth at Cinder. Cinder replied by lighting her hand on fire and bitchslapping the little slut, leaving a small burn mark on her face. Before Ruby can reply again, Salem walked over and slapped Ruby as well, knocking Ruby down on her back. Salem stood over Ruby's face, giving Ruby a good view of Salem's futa cock and the giant pale testicles hanging underneath.  
"Let me show you what will happen when you decide to open that mouth of yours!" said Salem.

Cinder stomped Ruby's stomach, causing her to yell in pain, giving Salem the chance to plop her giant testicles into Ruby's mouth. The taste was even worse than Cinder's cock, and worse still, Salem's giant dong flopped on Ruby's face, which Salem used to stroke herself. Once again Ruby was strongly inhaling on her nose as she could hardly breathe, though she almost didn't want to from the awful musk Salem's penis was giving off. With Ruby pinned underneath Salem, Cinder decided it was a good time to take the little cunt's virginity and claim her for good. Cinder positioned herself to penetrate Ruby until Salem suddenly signaled Cinder to stop.

"No!" said Salem. "She hasn't earned the right to be pleasured like that! If you want to fuck her cunt, use your foot."

Ruby tried to protest but was muffled by Salem's balls. Salem grabbed Ruby by the throat and choked her to send her a clear message.

"Your mouth is not for talking, slave!" said Salem. "Either you suck on my balls and enjoy it or else I'll turn you into a sex toy for the Grimm!"

Not wanting to be fucked by even worse monsters, Ruby relented and began tickling Salem's balls with her tongue, eventually sucking on them like a pacifier. As Salem moaned in pleasure, Cinder pressed her toes into Ruby's cunt and flicked Ruby's clit with her giant toe. Despite her body being ravaged in horrible ways, Ruby's body reacted positively to Cinder's touch, making Ruby cry in shame as she continued to suck on Salem's salty scrotum.

"That's a good little whore!" said Salem, stroking herself to Ruby's oral performance. "Consider this your reward!"

Salem held her cock straight up as her cum burst like a fountain into the air, most of it landing on Ruby's face. Ruby closed her eyes as her face and hair was completely masked in jizz, making Ruby feel even more disgusted.

"Now then, it's time for your next lesson," said Salem, removing herself from Ruby's mouth. "Cinder, I order you to sit on her face, ass to mouth!"

Cinder quickly obliged and pulled out of Ruby's cunt before Ruby can cum, torturing Ruby with not letting her cum and enjoying even the slightest bit of pleasure. Cinder spread her ass cheeks apart and positioned her asshole over Ruby's mouth. Ruby thought it was bad enough to have cock and balls shoved into her orifice, but ass? The thought of Cinder possibly using her mouth as a toilet was enough for Ruby to muffle in protest again, causing Salem to kick her hard in the stomach.

"Get to licking little bitch or suffer the consequences!"

Knowing there was no escape, Ruby penetrated Cinder's asshole with her tongue, licking the disgusting insides as Cinder nearly orgasmed from the touch.

"Oh God!" said Cinder, stroking herself in rhythm to Ruby's licks. "She might be even better at this than sucking cock!"  
"In that case," said Salem, standing in front of Cinder, "perhaps this will be her role instead. Which means you'd have to be the one to suck for me."

Cinder was about to protest the decision, but knew better than to protest Salem, although Cinder never minded pleasing Salem from time to time. Cinder opened her mouth as unlike with their little red glory hole, Salem gently entered Cinder's mouth, who lapped up Salem without hesitation. Salem patted her most loyal servant's head as Cinder performed her top-notch oral, all while Ruby suffered the indignity of having to feast on Cinder's asshole and praying nothing came out of it. Cinder massaged her breast and stroked herself as she sucked on Salem, feeling absolute bliss from being pleasured at all ends. Before Cinder can take in Salem's cum, Salem pulled out and signaled for Cinder to get up. Cinder almost didn't want to, getting addicted to Ruby's slimy tongue pleasing her anus, but stood up so Salem can pick up Ruby by her sticking hair and aimed her futa cock at Ruby.

"Not bad, glory hole!" said Salem. "Here's your reward for knowing your place."

Salem shoved her penis into Ruby, feeding Ruby another large dose of terrible warm semen. Ruby swallowed it all reluctantly, the dosage being enough to cause a bulge in Ruby's stomach. Ruby gritted her teeth and angrily looked at Salem with cum and tears in her eyes.

"It looks like you have something to say. What is it, glory hole?"

The moment Ruby opened her mouth to talk, Salem pushed her to the ground hard, the back of Ruby's head banging against the hard floor. Salem then turned around and shoved her ass into Ruby's mouth, a position Ruby was going to force to learn to get used to.

"Every time you open that mouth of yours, we're going to stuff it! Your mouth is nothing more than our glory hole now! And one day when you learn your place, we might just let you cum! Now get to licking!"

Salem laughed maniacally as Ruby cried and licked Salem's asshole against her will. Cinder rubbed her feet against Ruby's stomach like she was a welcome mat, occasionally teasing Ruby's clit as Cinder masturbated to the wonderful sight of the silver-eyed huntress becoming nothing more than a glory hole for the rest of her life without any sign of rescue to come.

* * *

Roughly two weeks had passed since Ruby was kidnapped and turned into a glory hole slave. While the outside world continued to fall into chaos, Ruby's daily routine was to wake up from her shackles inside Salem's room and continue her training as a glory hole, being stuffed with a steady diet of cock, balls, and ass, all while dining on futa cum. At first trying to defiantly protest her captors, the more she realized she was never going to escape, the less she talked back, and the less she opened her mouth to suffer punishment. All of this further exasperated by her pussy being edged for two weeks straight that she had become so desperate for release, she was now willing to do anything.

After another session of licking Cinder's asshole clean, Cinder stood up and noticed Ruby trying to extend her tongue out, almost looking desperate to keep licking.

"Master Salem," said Cinder, "I believe our little red glory hole has finally broken."  
"I believe you're right," said Salem. "Only one way to find out; break off her constraints."

Cinder used her powers to break the shackles that kept Ruby's hands behind her back and the anklets used to weight her feet down. With her body free to move any way she wanted, Ruby could have tried to make an escape, but instead, crawled over to Salem and panted like a dog, as if begging to have something, anything shoved into her mouth; anything that would please her new masters.

"Look at her!" said Salem. "Are you so desperate to have that mouth filled, thinking we might finally give you the pleasure you've been aching for so long?"

Ruby nodded, not wanting to speak in case she angered Salem. Salem and Cinder smiled, seeing their slave officially broken.

"Well then, our glory hole has passed her training. Cinder, for all your great work, I hereby reward you with her virginity."  
"Thank you, master!" said Cinder. 

Ruby instantly got on her hands and knees as Cinder aligned her cock with Ruby's cunt and penetrated through Ruby's hymen. Ruby let out a loud orgasmic scream, loving the giant cock being shoved into her so far it almost reached her untouched womb. Not wanting to let the glory hole's mouth go to waste, Salem placed her cock near Ruby's face; Ruby happily opened her mouth and took Salem in. Salem shoved her cock as hard as she could, scrubbing Ruby's throat with her wonderful tasting futa dick as Cinder kept plowing her aching cunt. Ruby moaned in pleasure as her body was full of futa cock, not even caring how little she could breathe through her nose as blood and love juices kept flowing out of her pussy. After a couple of minutes of stuffing the former huntress, Cinder and Salem shot their cum into Ruby, causing her stomach to bloat from the semen Ruby loved the taste of.

After Cinder and Salem pulled out, Ruby fell to the floor, exhausted and happy with her new lot in life. Cinder flipped Ruby over and positioned her balls over Ruby's mouth. Ruby smiled as Cinder sat down, Ruby getting to work sucking on Cinder's balls and licking up any love juices still leftover. 

Salem sat on her throne, amused at the sight of Remnant's former great hero now reduced to being a little red glory hole.

**Author's Note:**

> After an impromptu break I'm back. I am currently going to put new requests on hold so I can finish the ones I've got lined up.


End file.
